


One and their luxuries

by TwistedPony



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Durincest, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPony/pseuds/TwistedPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Smaug bangs one out.<br/>2. Fili and Kili</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://twistedp0ny.tumblr.com)

The last thing Bilbo Baggins remembers is billowing fire and a dragon shrinking in size, and then everything went black. Now he awakens; tied up and his arms ache. His tongue is a desert; every swallow painful. The acrid air smells of sulphur and smoke, and every breath he takes is torture in his lungs; burning with an evil intensity.

 _Thorin, Gandalf_ , he moans in his delirious state, until he is keenly aware; and then panic flushes through the hobbit as he takes in his surroundings. He is most definitely still in the Mountain; he can see the brilliant pile of gold. And it was behind that very pile where Smaug shrivelled down in size. But where was he now? _Well!_ That is something Bilbo Baggins does not want to waste time pondering over.

He’s hoisted well above the ground and chained against a wall; spread-eagled and, _oh my,_ naked. His limbs are stretched to their limits and ache in their relentless restraints. The rusty iron shackles, enchaining his ankles and wrists, are pinned into the wall with nails as thick as the Halflings arms. _O dear, this can’t be good._

With his greatest effort, little Bilbo yanks at them; jerking his feet up and flailing his arms down, and prays for one of the nails to break loose. He grimaces at the pain the struggle is causing him; baring his teeth and hissing as his dry lips split. He licks at the blood and finds temporary relief as it wets his dry throat, only to have his thirst return with a vengeance when what little saliva he manages to produce evaporates.

He fights against the bounds; pulling at them like a madman while calling out with desperate cries in the hopes that a dwarf friend will hear. He gives one last powerful kick and, _huzzah_ , the fetter on his right foot flies open. He gives another little nudge and it clangs to ground, leaving Bilbo’s arms protesting -- with his free leg pulling him down -- as the awkward new angle puts even more of a strain on them.

‘It‘s no use, _Barrel-Rider_.’

As he whimpers and attempts to pull himself up, Bilbo’s head shoots around the treasure hoard looking for the body that belonged to the voice.

“Wha- Thorin? Thorin, is that you?” the hobbit calls out. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m a little tied up, and I need your help! You need- you need to get me out of here!” he strains.

He hears a throaty chuckle and it resonates throughout the great hall. The chuckle, Bilbo knows, does not belong to the King under the Mountain. Now, the fear of the unknown has the hobbit’s heart fluttering like a caged bird in his chest. He pulls frantically at his shackles, again and again, _help, help._

The hobbit gives up and buries his face into his own outstretched arm, closing his eyes. He hears a light pitter-patter and opens his eyes again. Bilbo sees someone walking toward him and his excited cry of disbelief morphs into a cry of terror as he distinguishes what this figure really is. It is a large humanoid creature, standing at almost... Well, Elven height. _Maybe,_ a little taller. He has creamy, pale skin and is all muscle; hard and defined, given that his entire body is exposed, manhood and all. His hair is dark, somewhat short and curled.

“Who- who are you?” the Hobbit falters.

“It is I, ‘O Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamites,’” Smaug holds an arm out straight to the side and flourishes with the other. “I am offended you have forgotten me already, Barrel-Rider.”

_How can this be? He was a dragon taking up half of this chamber not so long ago!_

Oh, but his voice is _so_ sultry and deep, sending carnal jolts down the Halfling’s spine. Now he is close, _so_ close that Bilbo can see his fully defined pink lips and sulphurous yellow eyes -- and he is _incredibly_ handsome, the hobbit thinks. Smaug kneels down to restrain Bilbo’s foot once more then stands to his full height. He smirks at the Halfling, glaring at him through his eyebrows and the Halfling shivers and flinches as he meets his furious gaze.

“Look at you,” he purrs. He steps closer and raises his hand to run a finger down the hobbit’s stomach, and lingers at his pelvis. Bilbo gives a wholehearted attempt to thrust his hips forward as Smaug’s hand ghosts over his little cock. Smaug, refusing to break eye-contact, quirks his head and lightly grazes his nails from Bilbo’s balls, and traces it to the tip of the flaccid penis -- chuckling as he pulls soft moans from the hobbit’s mouth. Bilbo gasps at the suddeness as Smaug wraps his fingers around his girth, gripping it tight. “Pathetic,” he tugs the halfling’s cock; bringing it to an instant erection.

The former dragon’s touch is hot, too hot actually. But Bilbo soon finds himself growing accustomed to the heat emitting from Smaug, for he strokes his cock in a way that the hobbit has never been caressed before.

“Do not be afraid, little one,” Smaug says when Bilbo whines. “I will not harm you. Intentionally,” he chuckles.

“Please,” Bilbo begs. “Please, what do you want with me? Let me go.” A whimper escapes the hobbit’s mouth as Smaug leans in closer, their lips only a whisper away.

“Shh, you belong to me now,” he coos. “Your body, and all.”

“N-n-no,” the hobbit falters.

“Silence, my pet,” he soothes. “As your Master, I give you my word. Our time together will be pleasurable. Give it a while, and soon you will be begging to have me take you. Again,” he says, taking Bilbo’s lips with his own. “And again.” His mouth darts down Bilbo’s neck, sending ripples of pleasure surging through the hobbit’s core.

“Ohh... Yes.... O Master.“ Through a frenzy of pleasure, of Smaug‘s lips attacking his throat and his cock being pumped, Bilbo’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Then, without warning, Smaug pulls a chain that reacts with the fetters, and a shocked Bilbo has his feet hoisted in the air.

“Mmm,” Smaug moans. “Let me look at you, my lovely.” He steps back, lapping up the sight of the fully exposed hobbit, and his own very large cock stands to attention. “Beautiful,” he sighs as his eyes set upon the unconquered puckered hole.

Bilbo swallows hard, eager to know of what’s to come. The need of his own pleasure is rising higher and higher, swelling in his sex and thrashing through his body. He groans as Smaug moves closer, crushing his hot body against his petite one.

Smaug takes his own cock, and rubs his full length along the cleft between Bilbo’s ass cheeks; teasing the dusky hole. The suspended hobbit grunts and grinds his hips in an attempt for Smaug to stroke against him harder.

“Eager, I see,” Smaug chuckles as he takes his cock and slaps the thickness against Bilbo’s balls. The halfling, with eyes closed and his mouth wide and red, moans loud with greed. “That’s it, my love,” Smaug purrs trailing the tip of his hot penis to Bilbo’s, and mixing their precum together. He licks the halfling’s lips, sucking and teasing his tongue, and glides his -- now moist -- blunt tip over Bilbo’s clenching hole in small circles; getting it slick, shiny and _ready_.

“O, please... O Smaug, my Master, do it already,” Bilbo drawls in his erotic state. The intense heat feels wonderful against his skin and his heart thunders in his chest as it struggles to come to terms with these new sensations a _dragon_ is giving him.

“Hah! You are in no position to be making demands, my little one,” Smaug grits, sliding his cock from Bilbo’s ass to his balls in quick strokes. _Please,_ the hobbit whimpers under a rattling chain as he humps against his Master’s cock; making his own bob up and down. Smaug exhales and, with his cockhead, spreads his precum all over Bilbo’s pucker. “Are you ready?” he whispers so sweetly into his pet’s ear.

The hobbit, doe-eyed, nods at his Master and bites his bottom lip as the end of Smaug’s cock suddenly pops inside his tight ring. They both grunt as Smaug pushes his pelvis forward, his cock disappearing as he moves in and out of Bilbo’s ass in small increments. As he slowly gyrates his hips, Smaug moves his hands and grabs Bilbo’s buttocks; prying them apart so he can force more of his length in to the halfling’s tight confines.

Smaug starts humping in earnest, feeling a surge of ecstasy as Bilbo’s tightness passes up and down over his girth. _Yes,_ his little hobbit hisses as Smaug drives into him with long quick thrusts, and his own small cock wags back and forth; smacking off his stomach.

The sounds of fervent gasping and clinking chains echo through hall, and now all the energy surges to Bilbo’s crotch as Smaug thrust and ground into his ass, balls deep; rubbing on his sensitive perineum. Bilbo cries out loud and comes a fountain. His semen shoots from his penis, decorating his torso and Smaug’s as it springs back and forth, while being jounced on his Master's cock.

 _Well done,_ Smaug smirks and is pleased as he feels his hobbit’s tightness convulse and clench around his cock. He too wants to come, and frantically assaults Bilbo’s poor little ass hole; filling the air with lewd slapping sounds emitting from his balls slapping against the hobbit’s skin. Bilbo grunts with each powerful thrust, and the sounds are so delicious to Smaug’s ears; goading his orgasm. As if on cue, he unleashes his hot cum into Bilbo, continuing to fuck him as he spurts stream after stream in his hobbit’s body.

Well spent, Smaug drives his hips forward hard, pinning Bilbo’s petite body against the wall, and firmly embeds his cock inside the hobbit. He slowly gyrates his hips, grinding his dick into the halfling’s ass. The entire length of his torso presses against Bilbo’s, crushing the hobbit‘s cock between their stomachs; the sweat from their skin forming a cohesive seal between them.

“Tell me, little one,” Smaug says as he rests his forehead against Bilbo’s. “Do you wish to stay with me, and abandon the usurpers?”

“Yes,“ the halfling nods sheepishly, and allows his master to unshackle him.  Smaug carries Bilbo in his strong arms to the highest mountain of gold where they lie and revel in their riches, and vow to perish those who step foot into their domain.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you rather be naked this time, brother?" Kili had whispered into Fili's ear. The younger Durin had been teasing his sibling, or himself, for quite some time. Rolling on top of him during the darkened hours. Grinding his hard cock against the blonde's cleft before murmuring an apology and pretending to fall asleep, again - leaving a wet spot on the back of Fili's trousers. He tried not to make it obvious with his movements but his brother was no dolt. And in spite of himself, Fili always felt the stirring of a reluctant arousal. These happenings took place when they were with company. Now, at last, it was just the two of them and Fili had conveniently lain flat on his stomach that night - which seemed inviting to Kili.

They had been, of course, "sleeping" when the brunette cocked a leg over the back of the blonde's thighs; curling closer and erasing the gap between them. His napping brother mumbled something unintelligible and returned to a deeper slumber with a sigh. Kili, moving nearer, persisted with his lascivious manoeuvres and crushed his crotch against his brother's hip. Only to be considerate he bit back his moans so as not to disturb his brother but, otherwise, he was definitely eager for Fili to awake. After all the frottage, Kili's precum was flowing abundantly.

"Is this not wrong, Kee?" Fili said, with a touch of innocence in his quiet voice. He turned onto his side, his blue eyes still watching Kili. They were brothers, it was indubitably wrong. But Fili no longer cared for that, it was just something he repeated in his mind to keep himself from pouncing on his little brother. And now they were alone, lying close akin to foetal twins in their mother's womb - like they wished they had been. He could feel the heat and smell the scents emitting from his baby brother. The musky sweat and stale tobacco -- what a dwarf should smell like, what Fili found himself enamoured with as it reminded him of Kili, _and home_.

Kili swung a leg round and straddled his brother, unfastening his shirt and then his breeches. "Wrong?" he said, squeezing Fili's shoulders and looming so close to the blonde's face that their noses almost touched. "Tell me: is it so wrong that I love you, brother?" He stared into his brother's eyes. They were so blue he could almost drown in them. Both their breathing was laboured and desperate; this was going to happen. Kili inched closer, catching his brother's lips with his own, and soon their tongues were tussling and their hips were humping. Still with his mouth mashed to Fili's, Kili fumbled with his shirt sleeves, eager to relieve himself of his own clothing and feel his brother's hot flesh on his own.

"We mustn't tell anyone." Fili found himself 'surrendering' and assisted Kili in removing his clothes. He flipped their position, _Oh_ , and pressed himself against the brunette's smooth flesh. Kili welcomingly spread his legs; allowing his brother to fit comfortably between them. Their cocks pressed and rubbed together, as did their balls. Kili's hands traced up and down Fili's hard, chiselled back as their tongues wrapped once more. "Turn 'round," Fili gasped into his brother's mouth.

Kili broke the kiss, "You sure?" he smirked. Even now, he couldn't withhold his cheeky nature.

Fili swallowed hard and sat back on his knees. "Are you?" he faltered, worried he was rushing his baby brother.

The younger prince, still grinning, quirked an eyebrow. "What do you think?" He laughed and turned around, positioning himself on all fours - waiting. Just as he glanced over his shoulder, Kili moaned as he felt his brother kiss the apex of his crack and his wet warm tongue brushing against his pucker. The spit and moistness built so much that it dripped down to his balls.  It was almost uncomfortable but his brother lashing away between his cleft eliminated that feeling. "Fuck," Kili grunted as the blonde spread his cheeks apart to gain better access and fuck the hole with his tongue.

Even Fili groaned with pleasure when he was done with tasting his brother and moved his mouth over Kili's balls. His own cock was rock hard, his precum was dripping and his balls needed a release. Fili was unsure as to how much longer he would last.

"Just fuck me, Fee," Kili begged in a whiny voice.

_Finally._

Fili shifted up and leaned over his brother, wrapping a hand around Kili's neck. "Yeah?" he growled, kissing him with greed. "You want me to fuck you, little brother?"

"Yeah," Kili nodded earnestly, humping his ass against his brother's hard cock. Kili closed his eyes, returning to his aroused and dreamy state. His brother's hot breath breathed _as you wish_ onto his neck, and two hands slapped his cheeks and spread them apart.

Fili was in paradise as he revelled in the sight before him. _Kili bent over, ass in the air._  Using his precum for some more lubricant, Fili rubbed his tip up and down Kili's slit before lining himself up. With one hand on Kili's hip, he used the other to keep his cock steady. He wasn't willing to just ram it in, but Kili wasn't of the same mindset. It was evident he lost his patience. The brunette pushed his hips back with a force so strong that Fili's full length disappeared up his ass in an instant. Kili let out a deep moan of enjoyment, sending a current of waves to Fili's balls and all the way to his chest.

 _Aggressive, are we?_ Fili grabbed his little brother's hips and started to pound into his ass hole with enthusiasm. He grit his teeth and dug his nails into Kili's flesh as he fucked his tight confines so hard their balls were slapping together in a fast paced rythm. His teasing brother was grinning at him with an incessant moan escaping his mouth, pitching higher with each thrust Fili gave.

Kili lowered his head, reaching out to clutch anything as his orgasm drew closer. He rotated his hips when the wave hit his torso, washing his body. As his cum erupted from his cock he pushed back, taking his brother's full length once more in his elated state. "Ahhhh, fuck!" Kili grunted. His contracting rectum must have sent Fili over the edge. Fili humped into his brother desperately. With each shove, Kili's knees lifted off the floor. His last powerful thrust forced Kili flat on the ground, taking Fili with him. The older prince's body gently jerked; pumping the brunette deep full of his cum.

"Fucking... unbelievable," Fili panted against Kili's shoulder.

"Did you like that, brother? 'Cause I'm not done with you yet," Kili laughed, nudging his ass back. Fili hummed with approval, and hooked his arms under Kili and hugged him till they fell asleep, _again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing every ship possible from The Hobbit in this... chapter thingymajig.


End file.
